moominfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Artur Kaczmarski
Artur Kaczmarski — były prezenter Dziennika, Flesza i Wydarzeń w TV 4. 8 czerwca 2008 roku pojawił się na antenie nowo powstałej stacji informacyjnej Polsat News, gdzie pracował do 2011 roku. Ukończył studia w 1987 r. Filmy * 1987: Kocia ferajna w Beverly Hills – Hyś * 1987: Miś Yogi i czarodziejski lot Świerkową Gęsią – Firkin * 1990: Bernard i Bianka w krainie kangurów – Jake * 1990: Wiedźmy * 1991: Piękna i Bestia * 1992: Kometa nad Doliną Muminków – Włóczykij * 1993: Miasteczko Halloween * 1994: Strażnik pierwszej damy * 1995: Rob Roy * 1995: Pociąg do wolności – Sierżant Stora * 1995: Power Rangers – Kelman * 1995: 2112: Narodziny Doraemona – ** lektor, ** Moderator Wielkiego Przesłuchania Robotów, ** tata Sewashiego * 1995: Cyrkowa pułapka – Anthony * 1996: Miłość i wojna * 1997: Flubber – ** Prezes Forda, ** Ojciec małego chłopca * 1997: Pożyczalscy – Steady * 1997: Wirtualni wojownicy * 1997: Anastazja – Żółty kogucik Cyryl * 1998: Kirikou i czarownica * 1998: Camelot – Ksiądz * 1998: Legenda o Su-Ling – ** Li-Po, ** Tygrysek Tang * 1999: Wszyscy moi bliscy * 2000: Franklin i Zielony Książę – Miś * 2000: Spotkanie z Jezusem – Jair (wersja telewizyjna) * 2000: Goofy w college’u * 2000: Bob Budowniczy i niezapomniane święta Bożego Narodzenia – Bob * 2000: Wielkanoc w krainie zajączków – Pan Żółw * 2000: Świąteczna zadyma w Los Angeles – lektor * 2001: Scooby Doo i cyberpościg – Eryk * 2001: Potwory i spółka – Gamoń 1 * 2001: Maluchy spod ciemnej gwiazdki – Chad * 2001: Dwanaście okrążeń – lektor * 2001: Czarodziejskie święta Franklina – Miś * 2001: Lewy Mikołaj – lektor * 2002: Smocze wzgórze – Ken * 2002: Tego już za wiele – Alan Harris * 2002: Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny * 2002: Trzy małe świnki * 2002: Możemy wygrać – Alex * 2002: Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny * 2003: Gdzie jest Nemo? – Ojciec Tada * 2003: Świat nonsensów u Stevensów * 2003: Przepowiednia żab * 2003: Bob budowniczy: Przygody na zamku – Bob * 2003: Wakacje, wakacje i po wakacjach Franklinie – Miś * 2003: Cheetah Girls – lektor * 2003: Doraemon: Ludzie wiatru – lektor * 2004: Rybki z ferajny * 2004: Przygody Lisa Urwisa – ** Kogut, ** Espin, ** Monk #2, ** Gwary * 2004: Terminal – Frank Dixon * 2004: Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka – Wofie * 2004: Wyprawa po świąteczne pisanki * 2004: Legenda telewizji * 2004: Wirtualny ideał – Max McAllister * 2004: RRRrrrr!!! * 2004: Bob budowniczy: Zasypani śniegiem – Bob * 2004: Noddy i Święty Mikołaj – Chytrus * 2004: Niepochowany * 2005: Hot Wheels AcceleRacers: Restart * 2005: Jan Paweł II – dziennikarz ogłaszający w telewizji wybór papieża * 2005: Kurczak Mały * 2005: Czerwony Kapturek: Prawdziwa historia * 2005: Przygoda Noddy’ego na wyspie * 2005: Garbi: super bryka – Spiker radiowy * 2005: Barbie: Wróżkolandia – Paź * 2005: Księżniczka na lodzie – lektor * 2005: Dwiedźmy – lektor * 2005: I bądź tu mądra – ** komentator meczu hokeja w telewizji, ** komentator seniorskich zawodów krajowych w łyżwiarstwie * 2005: Hot Wheels AcceleRacers: Restart – Gig * 2006: Magiczna kostka – Ken * 2006: I Ty możesz zostać bohaterem – Stanley * 2006: Wpuszczony w kanał − Ojciec Tabithy / Jeden z szczurów * 2006: Skok przez płot * 2006: Sezon na misia * 2006: Gdzie jest Nowy Rok? − Tata * 2006: Karol − papież, który pozostał człowiekiem − Lektor w telewizji * 2006: High School Musical − Komentator zawodów naukowych * 2006: Sekret − James Arthur Ray * 2006: Lilo i Stich: Liroy i Stich * 2006: Bob budowniczy na Dzikim Zachodzie − Bob * 2006: Cheetah Girls 2 − ** lektor, ** Randolph * 2007: Lucky Luke na Dzikim Zachodzie − Mounsier Pierre * 2007: High School Musical 2 * 2007: Wskakuj! – Kenneth Daniels * 2007: Magiczny duet, cz. 2 – lektor * 2008: Kudłaty zaprzęg – Buddy * 2008: Tatastrofa − nauczyciel * 2008: Bob budowniczy: Wyścig po złoto − Bob * 2008: Doraemon i Zielona Planeta * 2009: Hannah Montana. Film * 2009: Mikołajek − Bledurt * 2009: Jednostka przygotowawcza * 2009: Bob budowniczy: Legenda Złotego Młota − Bob * 2010: Szesnaście życzeń − lektor * 2010: Randka z gwiazdą − Daniel Wilde * 2010: Jak ukraść księżyc − Fred McDade * 2010: Brat zastępowy − ** lektor, ** komentator * 2010: Harriet szpieguje: Wojna blogów − Reżyser * 2010: Liceum Avalon − ** lektor, ** Lektor filmu na lekcji historii, ** Sędzia meczu * 2010: Ciekawski George 2: Gońcie tę małpę! * 2010: Weź Tubę na próbę − lektor * 2010: Moja niania jest wampirem − lektor * 2011: Wróżkowie chrzestni: Dorośnij Timmy − ** Crocker, ** lektor * 2011: Matki w mackach Marsa * 2011: Lemoniada Gada * 2011: Boska przygoda Sharpay − lektor * 2011: Powodzenia, Charlie: Szerokiej drogi − lektor * 2011: Dziecko Grufołaka − lektor * 2011: Titeuf − Maniek * 2011: Toy Story: Wakacje na Hawajach * 2011: Toy Story: Zestaw pomniejszony − Orzeł * 2012: Nie-przyjaciele – ** Ojciec Emmy, ** lektor * 2012: Dziewczyna kontra potwór * 2012: Monster High: Ucieczka ze skalnej czaszki − Ted * 2012: Mój przyjaciel Drakula * 2012: Szalone święta * 2012: Wróżkowie chrzestni: Timmy ratuje święta − ** Crocker, ** lektor * 2013: Iron Man 3 − Dziennikarz w TV * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia: Była sobie księżniczka − lektor * 2013: Powrót czarodziejów: Alex kontra Alex * 2013: Samoloty * 2013: Koń by się uśmiał * 2013: Franklin i przyjaciele: Podwodna wyprawa − Ojciec Franklina * 2013: Potworniaste Halloween − lektor * 2013: Alfa i Omega: Święta w wilczym stylu − lektor * 2013: Czarna lista Świętego Mikołaja − lektor * 2013: Franklin i przyjaciele: Polarny podróżnik − Ojciec Franklina * 2013: Toy Story: Horror − Pan Rzepak * 2013: Alfa i Omega: Igrzyska w wilczym stylu − lektor * 2014: Cloud 9 − lektor * 2014: Noe: Wybrany przez Boga * 2014: Team Hot Wheels − ** Elliot – dziennikarz, ** Jerry, ** Lincoln * 2014: Samoloty 2 * 2014: Wróżkowie chrzestni: Rajskie tarapaty − ** Crocker, ** lektor * 2014: Toy Story: Prehistoria – Tata Masona * 2014: Alfa i Omega: Legenda Zębatej Jaskini − lektor * 2014: Alfa i Omega: Rodzinne wakacje − lektor * 2015: Pod włos * 2015: Violetta: Podróż − lektor * 2015: Następcy – lektor * 2015: Następcy: Świat Potępionych – lektor * 2015: Obrót życia – lektor * 2015: Zwyczajny film – ** Techmo, ** lektor * 2015: Team Hot Wheels: Jazda z dreszczykiem – Jerry * 2015: Team Hot Wheels: Szalony wyścig – Bob * 2015: Dzielny kogut Maniek * 2016: Monster High – Podwodna straszyprzygoda – lektor * 2016: Ever After High: Smocze Igrzyska – Narrator * 2016: Rufus – lektor * 2016: Matka i córka: Droga do marzeń – lektor Seriale * 1958: Pies Huckleberry – ** lektor, ** rumak (odc. 11), ** dowódca fortu (odc. 15), ** właściciel psa (odc. 18), ** anglik #2 (odc. 25), ** pocztowcy (odc. 29), ** Al (odc. 33), ** rycerz #2 (odc. 40), ** Błękitny Wykidajło (odc. 42), ** kowboj (odc. 44) * 1961-1962: Kocia ferajna – Hyś * 1962-1987: Jetsonowie * 1972-1973: Nowy Scooby Doo * 1976: Pinokio – Camillo * 1980: Mały rycerz El Cid * 1982: Scooby i Scrappy Doo – ** jeden z Fuksów (odc. 21a), ** jeden z bykokradów (odc. 21c), ** jeden z przebierańców (odc. 22a), ** jeden z aktorów (odc. 24a), ** Bob Morley (odc. 25b), ** Frankie (odc. 29b) * 1981-1990: Smerfy – ** Klakier, ** Farmer (sezon 4, 9, większość 7 i nowa wersja 1 i 2), ** uczeń szkoły magów, ** jeden z królewskich uczonych poszukujących smerfów (sezon 7) * 1981-1982: Heathcliff i Marmaduke * 1981-1982: Dzielna Mysz – lektor * 1982: Przygody Donalda i Mikiego (druga wersja dubbingu) * 1983: Dookoła świata z Willym Foggiem * 1983: Kaczor Donald przedstawia – lektor * 1984-1985: Tęczowa kraina – Zorza * 1985-1991: Szopy pracze – ** Leśnik Dan (odc. 2-3, 5, 8-9), ** Gospodarz teleturnieju (odc. 34) * 1986-1988: Dennis Rozrabiaka – Henry Mitchell * 1988-1993: Hrabia Kaczula (nowa wersja dubbingu) – ** Scoot, ** Pingwin, ** Lektor * 1990-1992: Muminki – Włóczykij * 1990: Przygody Syrenki * 1990: Pif i Herkules – Herkules * 1991-2004: Pełzaki – lektor * 1991-1997: Rupert – ** Pope (odc. 60), ** Cavy (odc. 65) * 1991-1992: Eerie, Indiana – Edgar Teller * 1992-1997: Kot Ik! – ** Amor, ** John Heap – ojciec Ryana, Wade’a i Sandee, ** Pan Lentis * 1992-1993: Mikan – pomarańczowy kot – ** Tōjirō Kusanagi, ** Kenzō * 1992: Nowe podróże Guliwera – Guliwer * 1992: Piotruś w krainie czarów, czyli podróż fantastyczna – lektor * 1993-1995: Dwa głupie pieski – Tajny Agent Wiewiór * 1993: Bobaskowo * 1994-1998: Magiczny autobus (druga wersja dubbingu) – lektor * 1994-1996: Kleszcz (pierwsza wersja dubbingu) – Nietoperz * 1994-1995: Sylvan * 1994: Superświnka – Ken Carlsen * 1994: Bodzio – mały helikopter * 1994: Karol Wielki * 1995-1998: Pinky i Mózg – ** Billy Bonjo Angles (odc. 32a), ** Chico (odc. 33a), ** jeden z Butelsów (odc. 34a), ** turysta w motelu (odc. 37), ** chłopak w okularach (odc. 38), ** Prezenter (odc. 40a), ** Niemiecki śpiewak (odc. 41), ** jeden z hippisów (odc. 42), ** naukowiec ACME (odc. 44), ** kapral (odc. 45), ** drwal z reklamy papierosów (odc. 50), ** jeden z klientów (odc. 52a), ** Squuege (odc. 53), ** Tim (odc. 57), ** Hektor (odc. 58), ** jeden z mieszkańców (odc. 59a), ** aktor grający w filmach w rolach dziewczynek (odc. 60a), ** Ed McMahon (odc. 61), ** reżyser (odc. 61), ** Vanilla Ice (odc. 61), ** Bobby Bob (odc. 62), ** Wakko Warner (odc. 65), ** siwowłosy uczeń (odc. 73a), ** sprzedawca w sklepie z zabawkami (odc. 73b), ** asystent szefa stacji (odc. 76b), ** prowadzący paradę (odc. 77b), ** sprzedawca w sklepie warzywnym (odc. 78b), ** reporter (odc. 78b) * 1995-1998: Gęsia skórka * 1995-1996: Maska – Eddy * 1995: Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki * 1995: Księżniczka Tenko * 1996-2004: Hej Arnold! – Tucker * 1996-2003: Tabaluga – ** Sęp, ** Drakozaur, ** Królik Leon * 1996-2001: Billy – kot – ** Alfred (odc. 31), ** Sam (odc. 35), ** Mistrz Alfredo (odc. 39) * 1996-2000: Ogrodnik Pankracy – Lis * 1996-1998: Kacper – Dr Harvey * 1996-1998: Mała księga dżungli – ** Leniu (odc. 17a), ** gepard #2 (odc. 18a), ** małpa (odc. 18a), ** leniwiec (odc. 18b) * 1996-1997: Incredible Hulk – Gargulec * 1996-1997: Beetleborgi – Lester „Les” Fortunes * 1996-1997: Walter Melon * 1996: Byli sobie odkrywcy * 1996: Piękna i Bestia – Duch-przewodnik ubrany w zielone szaty * 1997-2004: Witaj, Franklin – Miś * 1997-2001: Bobry w akcji – Daget * 1997-1999: Jam Łasica * 1997-1998: Traszka Neda – ** Dudek (odc. 18b), ** wujek Bill (odc. 20a), ** prezenter radiowy (odc. 20b) * 1997-1998: 101 dalmatyńczyków – Roger * 1997: Żywiołki * 1998-2004: Atomówki – ** Ojciec Ptak (odc. 20a), ** pan Punktualny (odc. 20b) * 1998-2001: A to histeria! * 1998-1999: Zły pies * 1998-1999: Tajne akta Psiej Agencji – Katastrof (odc. 14-22) * 1998-1999: Szalony Jack, pirat – ** Jan Clod Evet (odc. 9b), ** Konstabl z wyspy Hanna Barbaria (odc. 10b), ** Jeden z gospodarzy Platynowego Samorodka (odc. 11b), ** Mumia (odc. 13b) * 1998-1999: Renata – Bysio * 1998: Eerie, Indiana: Inny wymiar * 1998: Przygody Kuby Guzika * 1998: Papirus * 1999-2005: Smocze opowieści * 1999-2004: Sabrina * 1999-2001: Batman przyszłości – ** dr Ira Billing / Orator (odc. 9), ** Aaron Herbst (odc. 12) * 1999-2000: Mike, Lu i Og – Alfred * 1999-2000: Rodzina Piratów − Derekin * 1999-2000: Dilbert − ** Telefon (odc. 14), ** Rusty Shanks (odc. 16) * 1999: Nieustraszeni ratownicy − ** Sam Sparks (odc. 18a, 19a, 20, 29a, 30b, 34a), ** ratownik medyczny (odc. 19b) * 1999: Antek Mrówka – Bzyk * 1999: Mysz aniołek * 1999: Bob budowniczy – Bob * 1999: Sonic Underground * 1999-2000: Medaboty – Seaslug * 2000-2008: Kredonia – lektor * 2000-2006: Hamtaro – wielkie przygody małych chomików – ** Hilary, ** Ojciec Laury * 2000-2003: X-Men: Ewolucja – Trask (odc. 29-30) * 2000-2002: Owca w Wielkim Mieście * 2000-2001: Tata lew * 2000: Łatek – Kogut * 2000: Sztruksik – Tata Moppy’ego (odc. 4ab, 5b, 7b, 8b, 10b, 11b) * 2000: Całe zdanie nieboszczyka * 2000: Marcelino, chleb i wino – ** Brat Ptasznik, ** Lis * 2001-2008: Titeuf – Maniek * 2001-2004: Stanley – ** Dennis, ** Lektor * 2001-2004: Lizzie McGuire – Sam, ojciec Lizzie * 2001-2004: Liga Sprawiedliwych – ** jeden z sędziów (odc. 4-5), ** Doktor Patel (odc. 8-9), ** Felix Faust (odc. 10-11), ** Snapper Carr (odc. 32, 37, 45) * 2001-2003: Gadżet i Gadżetinis * 2001-2003: Legenda Tarzana – Bob Markham (odc. 31) * 2001: Przygody Timmy’ego / Wróżkowie chrzestni – ** Lektor, ** Denzel Cracker, ** Prima Aprilis, ** Tata Remiego, ** Prezydent USA, ** Neuronek (odc. 4b) * 2001: Noddy – Gobbo * 2001: Małe zoo Lucy – ** Toby Żółw (odc. 2, 6, 12, 14, 17, 23, 30, 32, 34-35, 40, 43), ** Sydney Foka (odc. 4, 29), ** Leopoldo Lama (odc. 8, 46, 52), ** Alan Mrównik (odc. 10, 24-25), ** Szymon Bocian (odc. 11), ** Śmiechotek (odc. 44) * 2002-2007: Kim Kolwiek – ** Martin Smarty, ** Sensei (4 seria) * 2002-2006: Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz – Sierżant Tubs * 2002-2005: Co nowego u Scooby’ego? – Gibek Norton (odc. 19, 25, 30) * 2002-2004: Fillmore na tropie – Pan Waverly (odc. 3, 21) * 2002-2004: Misiowanki – Misiu * 2002-2003: Psie serce – ** pies #4 (odc. Atos), ** pies #15 (odc. Drago), ** pies #18 (odc. Kara) * 2002: Cyberłowcy – ** właściciel gąski znoszącej złote jaja (odc. 3), ** organizator gry w wyborze robaków (odc. 4) * 2002: Beyblade V-Force * 2003-2005: Młodzi Tytani – Czasm (odc. 14) * 2003: Misiowanki * 2003: O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka – Duduś (serie 1-3) * 2004-2006: Liga Sprawiedliwych bez granic – David Clinton – Kronos (odc. 12-13) * 2004-2006: Na górze i na dole * 2004: Opowieść z życia lwów – Luca * 2004: Wymiar Delta – Brodie * 2004: Małgosia i buciki * 2004: Lilli czarodziejka – Synoptyk (odc. 4) * 2005-2009: Mali Einsteini – lektor (odc. 47-67) * 2005-2008: Nie ma to jak hotel – ** Tłumaczenie (odc. 7, 8, 16, 30, 31, 35), ** Nowojorczyk (odc. 8), ** Lekarz (odc. 10), ** Moris (odc. 11), ** Konferansjer meczu siatkówki (odc. 53), ** Szkot (odc. 77) * 2005-2008: Ufolągi – ** Swanky, ** Harold – Ojciec Swanky’ego (I seria) * 2005-2008: Harcerz Lazlo – Jeden z Obcych (odc. 46) * 2005-2008: Zoey 101 – ** lektor, ** Callahan (odc. 5), ** dyrektor Karol Rivers (odc. 5, 7-8, 20, 22-23, 42) * 2005-2007: A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines – ** Doktor Recombo (odc. 7, 17), ** Sebastian Manning (odc. 8, 12, 18, 21), ** dostawca pizzy #2 (odc. 8), ** pułkownik Kooper (odc. 9), ** Dr Nimmbus (odc. 11), ** Dragon (odc. 21) * 2005-2007: Podwójne życie Jagody Lee – Tata Jagody * 2005-2006: Krypto superpies – ** lektor, ** reporter (odc. 9b), ** Kundelski (odc. 17a, 22b), ** Benny (odc. 28b) * 2005: Johnny Test − ** Lektor, ** Burmistrz Świnioszyc (III i V seria), ** Dukey (dwie kwestie w odc. 25a), ** Profesor Pomyj (odc. 41b, 45b, 94b), ** naukowiec #2 (odc. 68b, 86b, 90b), ** przedstawiciel „Bzdurnej Księgi” (odc. 83a), ** Monty Buttersworth Sr (odc. 83b), ** francuski ambasador (odc. 88a), ** reżyser filmu z Błyskiem McLuzem (odc. 89a), ** nastoletni kosmita #2 (odc. 89b), ** sprzedawca (odc. 90b), ** Tadeusz Świnioszycki (odc. 97b), ** szef mamy Johnny’ego (odc. 99b) * 2005: Doraemon * 2005: Jasiek i Tyćki * 2005: Baśnie i bajki polskie – Szewc * 2006-2013: Złota rączka – ** lektor, ** spiker (odc. 1a), ** Szymon (odc. 40b, 42a, 51b, 61a, 85b, 99b) * 2006-2011: Hannah Montana – ** ochroniarz (odc. 7), ** dziennikarz #1 (odc. 13), ** scenarzysta (odc. 17, 22), ** mama Olivera (odc. 18), ** dyrektor Marsh (odc. 25), ** Agent Kaplan (odc. 36), ** Koleś (odc. 38), ** Imprezowicz (odc. 39), ** Spiker (odc. 52), ** Phil (odc. 54), ** Klient #1 (odc. 55), ** Ray (odc. 56) * 2006-2011: Loopdidoo – lektor * 2006-2009: H2O – wystarczy kropla – ** Johnno (odc. 3), ** Bary (odc. 9), ** Prezenter radiowy (odc. 12) * 2006-2008: Wiewiórek – Suchy Mike * 2006: Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki – lektor (druga wersja; odc. 1-2, 4-11, 14-18, 20, 23-26) * 2006: Pomocnik św. Mikołaja * 2006: Powiedz to z Noddym * 2006: Nowa szkoła króla * 2006: Wymiennicy − lektor (II seria) * 2006: Pomocnik św. Mikołaja * 2006: Szczypta magii − lektor * 2007-2011: Czarodzieje z Waverly Place – ** Wicedyrektor Clements (odc. 11), ** Lektor (odc. 14), ** Sędzia (odc. 15) * 2007: Bibi Blocksberg – Bernard * 2007: Fineasz i Ferb – ** Lektor, ** koleś (odc. 2a), ** spiker w reklamie (odc. 2a), ** prezenter (odc. 21), ** aukcjoner (odc. 72b), ** delfin (odc. 100), ** sprzedawca maszyny do lodu (odc. 102a), ** dziennikarz (odc. 111), ** Jeff „Swampy” Marsh (odc. 126), ** jeden ze szturmowców (odc. 131-132) * 2008-2011: Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek – ** Burmistrz Martinsgradu (odc. 36), ** Jean-Claude Benoit (odc. 35), ** pan Tipton (odc. 70) * 2008-2010: Aaron Stone * 2008–2009: Pinky i Perky – Perky * 2008–2009: Bob na budowie – Bob * 2008: Bujdy na resorach – lektor (odc. 8-9) * 2008: Niezwykła piątka na tropie – ** Ravi (odc. 4, 6-7, 20, 22, 25), ** lektor w filmie dokumentalnym (odc. 25), ** Lektor * 2008: Inazuma 11 – ** komentator losowania uczestników pierwszego meczu Strefy Futbolu (odc. 5), ** Sonny Raimon (odc. 7, 11, 15, 17, 21-22), ** kierowca ciężarówki (odc. 10), ** jeden z podwładnych detektywa Smitha (odc. 12) * 2008: Wakfu – Komentator (odc. 10-12) * 2008: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru – Szerszeń #1 (odc. 19b) * 2008: Garfield Show – ** Vito, ** Nermal (odc. 1-26), ** Narrator (niektóre odcinki) * 2008: Stich! – lektor * 2008: Agent specjalny Oso – ** Tata Sary (odc. 30b), ** pan Jurek Tomczyk (odc. 32a), ** Tata Mikołaja (odc. 33a) * 2008: Piżamiaki – ** lektor, ** Tata * 2009-2013: Big Time Rush – francuski nadinspektor (odc. 50) * 2009-2012: Zeke i Luther * 2009-2011: Ja w kapeli – lektor * 2009-2011: Zafalowani – lektor * 2009-2011: Brygada – Ted (odc. 6) * 2009-2011: Jake i Blake – Elvis Preston * 2009-2010: Jonas * 2009: Przygody K-9 * 2010-2014: Powodzenia, Charlie! – ** Pracownik kurortu prowadzący konkursy (odc. 22), ** głos w filmie (odc. 25), ** pan Piper (odc. 70), ** pan Singer (odc. 84), ** Jerry Graber (odc. 91), ** Arnie (odc. 95) * 2010-2013: Taniec rządzi – ** fotograf (odc. 54), ** dorosły Flynn (odc. 58), ** WOKBOT 5000 (odc. 58), ** głos z głośnika w centrum handlowym (odc. 60), ** Igor (odc. 63), ** inspektor zdrowia (odc. 65), ** telefon Jamesa (odc. 70) * 2010-2013: Pound Puppies: Psia paczka – ** Spiker #2 (odc. 27), ** Buford (odc. 30), ** Pan Taco (odc. 30), ** Senator Foster (odc. 30), ** Ralphie (odc. 32), ** Sammy Kegelman (odc. 38), ** Doktor Cooper (odc. 44), ** Eugene (odc. 47), ** Steven (odc. 49), ** Spiker (odc. 57), ** Jeździec (odc. 58), ** Merv Micheals (odc. 59), ** Członek kwartetu #1 (odc. 61), ** Pan Henderson (odc. 63) * 2010-2012: Mr Young – ** lektor, ** Sergio (odc. 8), ** Malcolm Hastings (odc. 63) * 2010-2011: Pokémon: Czerń i biel – ** Pokédex, ** pan Matthews (odc. 38) * 2010: Kick Strach się bać – ** lektor, ** Bjoergen (odc. 6b), ** Dyrektor szkoły (odc. 20a) * 2010: Connor Heath: Szpieg stażysta – ** lektor, ** Chudy szpieg (odc. 12), ** prezenter radiowy/głos w centrum handlowym (odc. 36) * 2010: Para królów – lektor * 2010: Akwalans – lektor * 2010: Leci królik – ** lektor, ** kurczak Tadek (odc. 2a), ** jeden z nośnych chomików (odc. 2a), ** David (odc. 2b) * 2010: Franklin i przyjaciele – Ojciec Franklina * 2010: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – ** Boy hotelowy (odc. 73), ** Steven Magnet (odc. 100), ** Smutny delegat (odc. 101), ** Wściekły delegat (odc. 101), ** różne głosy (odc. 66-78) * 2011-2014: Z kopyta * 2011-2014: Nadzdolni – ** lektor, ** Bannister (odc. 50) * 2011-2013: Tajemnice domu Anubisa – John Clark (odc. 86, 89-91, 134, 145, 148-150) * 2011-2013: Zielona Latarnia – lektor * 2011-2013: Sadie J. – Ajay (odc. 30) * 2011-2012: Z innej beczki * 2011-2012: Pokémon: Czerń i Biel – Ścieżki przeznaczenia – ** Pokédex, ** Jervis (odc. 38-41, 45-46, 48-49), ** menadżer żłobka pokémonów (odc. 47) * 2011: Jessie – ** głos z głośników w metrze (odc. 10), ** konferansjer konkursu piękności (odc. 22), ** Angelo Ciccolini (odc. 32), ** głos w telewizji (odc. 45) * 2011: ThunderCats – Kapitan Tygus (odc. 6-7) * 2011: Austin i Ally – Ojciec Ally * 2011: Ninjago: Mistrzowie spinjitzu – lektor (odc. 1-4) * 2011: Redakai: W poszukiwaniu Kairu – Lokar * 2011: Moja niania jest wampirem – ** Cyberdonta (odc. 24), ** lektor (odc. 1-13, 23-26) * 2011: Lękosław Wiewiórka – ** lektor, ** Burmistrz, ** Daniel Kwak, ** Reżyser (odc. 22b), ** Różne postacie * 2011: Jake i piraci z Nibylandii * 2011: Podróże Justina – ** lektor, ** wieśniak (odc. 23), ** Żaża (odc. 28), ** pan Muning (odc. 37) * 2012-2015: Violetta – ** Ojciec Andrei (odc. 24), ** Diego Caraveli (odc. 80), ** Stylista Alex (odc. 108-109), ** Ojciec Ludmiły (odc. 229-232) * 2012-2015: Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja – ** lektor, ** Greg (odc. 37b, 38a, 42b, 49b), ** Gene Levine (odc. 47b) * 2012-2014: Ben 10: Omniverse – Will Moralista (odc. 29-30) * 2012-2014: Crash i Bernstein – ** lektor, ** dziennikarz (odc. 19) * 2012-2013: Pokémon: Czerń i Biel – Przygody w Unovie i nie tylko – ** Pokédex, ** Jervis (odc. 1), ** Weiss (odc. 17), ** Sprzedawca Magikarpi (odc. 19), ** członek Zespołu Plazma (odc. 21-22, 24), ** asystent profesora Juniper (odc. 25) * 2012-2013: Marvin Marvin – ** lektor, ** Eric Mitchell (odc. 12) * 2012: Szczury laboratoryjne – ** nabywca pudełka na biżuterię (odc. 9), ** głos komputera laboratorium na kółkach (odc. 15), ** lektor * 2012: Wodogrzmoty Małe – lektor * 2012: Klinika dla pluszaków – lektor * 2012: Jeźdźcy smoków – ** lektor, ** jeden z Łupieżców (odc. 21) * 2012: Transformers: Rescue Bots * 2012: Max Steel – ** lektor, ** pan Thornhill (odc. 7) * 2012: Zou – lektor * 2012: Kod 9 – lektor * 2012: Littlest Pet Shop * 2012: Gormiti – lektor * 2012: Henio Tulistworek – lektor * 2012: Lego Friends * 2013-2015: Oddział specjalny – ** lektor, ** Bryan (odc. 17, 21) * 2013-2014: Power Rangers Megaforce – Vrak * 2013-2014: Pokémon seria: XY – ** Gurkinn, dziadek Korriny (odc. 29-31, 42-43), ** burmistrz (odc. 47) * 2013-2014: Horronin – lektor * 2013: Szpiedzy w Warszawie – Armand * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia – lektor (odc. 1-25, 31-55, 57-64, 66) * 2013: Astro-małpy – lektor (odc. 27-52) * 2013: Liv i Maddie – ** lektor, ** kurier (odc. 16), ** dziennikarz (odc. 21) * 2013: Mako Mermaids: Syreny z Mako * 2013: Paczki z planety X – ** lektor, ** pan Kelvin * 2013: Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! – ** lektor, ** Narrator (odc. 3b), ** Drugoświąteczny Mikołaj (odc. 15b), ** Ból-Robot (odc. 38b), ** Kierowca z gry Łowca placków (odc. 47a) * 2013: W tę i nazad * 2013: Juliusz Junior * 2013: Calimero – ** Colbert, ** Arturo * 2013: Kroniki Xiaolin – Tubba * 2013: Sabrina, sekrety nastoletniej czarownicy – ** lektor, ** Harry Evans (odc. 19) * 2013: Myszka Miki * 2013: Częstujcie się! – lektor * 2013: Mój kumpel duch – Ronald Baumann * 2013: Bystrzaki kontra Paskudy – ** lektor, ** Urp * 2013: Anna i androidy – lektor * 2014: Szeryf Kaja na Dzikim Zachodzie – ** lektor, ** Dusty * 2014: Głupczaki – ** lektor, ** krokodyl licytator (odc. 7a), ** właściciel uciekającego pączka (odc. 7b), ** dostarczyciel (odc. 8a), ** instruktor jogi (odc. 8a), ** kierowca śmieciarki (odc. 8b) * 2014: To nie ja – ** lektor, ** Spiker (odc. 4, 20), ** jeden z biznesmenów (odc. 6), ** pan Clark (odc. 13), ** pan Detweiler (odc. 23) * 2014: Dziewczyna poznaje świat – lektor * 2014: Blog kulinarny Angie * 2014: 7K – ** lektor, ** sprzedawca luster (odc. 3a) * 2014: Hank Zipzer – ** lektor, ** telefon Rosy (odc. 4), ** Mick McKelty (odc. 6) * 2014: Kirby Buckets – lektor * 2014: Limonka i Kruczek – lektor * 2014: Evermoor – lektor * 2014: 100 rzeczy do przeżycia przed liceum – pan Bandt (odc. 21, 24) * 2014: Lolirock – lektor * 2014: Sonic Boom – lektor * 2014: Galaktyka Supersmyka – ** lektor, ** Tata * 2015: Transformers: Robots in Disguise – ** lektor, ** Denny * 2015: Mini ninja – lektor * 2015: The Returned – ** Kierowca autobusu (odc. 1, 8), ** Doktor Alan Hiromoto (odc. 4, 6, 10) * 2015: Penn Zero: Bohater na pół etatu * 2015: Alex i spółka – tata Aleksa * 2015: Między nami, misiami – szef kina (odc. 11) * 2015: Nastoletnia agentka – agent (odc. 15) * 2015: Make it pop * 2015: Złotowłosa i Miś – ** lektor, ** Świnka #3 * 2015: Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot – ** lektor, ** pan Kubdel (odc. 15-16), ** Fred Haprèle (odc. 19) * 2015: Nexo Knights – lektor * 2015: Poradnik zakręconego gracza – ** lektor, ** narrator audiobooku (odc. 10), ** fan Kid Furry’ego (odc. 14) * 2015: Superciapy – lektor * 2015: Pan Peabody i Sherman Show – ** Vladimir Zworykin (odc. 1), ** cesarz (odc. 2), ** Kopernik (odc. 9) * 2015: Krudowie u zarania dziejów – lektor * 2015: Obóz Kikiwaka – lektor * 2016: Atomówki – lektor * 2016: Backstage – lektor Gry * 1998: Hugo: Magiczna podróż – Introligator * 2000: Crusaders of Might and Magic – Drake * 2000: Hugo: Tropikalna wyspa – Narrator * 2000: Shōgun: Total War – Posłaniec Wilhelma * 2000: Heroes of Might and Magic III: Ostrze Armagedonu – ** Gelu, ** Kilgor, ** Christian * 2001: Heroes of Might and Magic III: Cień Śmierci – Gelu * 2001: Woodruff and the Schnibble of Azimuth – Profesor Azymut * 2003: Szymek czarodziej * 2005: Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse – ** Lektor filmu wprowadzającego, ** Robomleczarz, ** Głosy więźniów * 2005: Kurczak Mały * 2005: Agent Hugo * 2010: Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie – Nathaniel Howe * 2011: Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów – ** Lord Seuxen, ** Anton * 2011: Battlefield 3 – Sierżant sztabowy Henry „Black” Blackburn * 2011: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – ** Amren, ** Faendal, ** Maramal, ** Malborn, ** Marcurio, ** Giraud Gemane, ** Corpulus Vinius, ** Ulundil, ** Ainethach, ** Kematu, ** Vantus Loreius, ** Więzień Alik’r, ** Valdr * 2012: Diablo III * 2012: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard – Celann * 2012: Bob Budowniczy: Damy radę? – Bob * 2014: Diablo III: Reaper of Souls * 2015: Battlefield Hardline Słuchowiska * 2013: Niezwyciężony – Jordan Przed kamerą * 2003-2004: S jak szpieg – lektor * 2002-2003: Psie serce – głos psa * 2000: 13 posterunek 2 – obsada aktorska * 1993: Czterdziestolatek. 20 lat później – kamerzysta TV * 1991: Pogranicze w ogniu – porucznik, kochanek Ewy * 1991: Rozmowy kontrolowane – obsada aktorska * 1989: Czarodziej z harlemu – pan młody * 1987: Sonata marymoncka – obsada aktorska * 1985: Kochankowie mojej mamy – obsada aktorska Kategoria:Aktorzy dubbingowi